Eutopia: Behind Enemy Lines
by Fulgour
Summary: Ice wakes up in a medical facility. But all is not right, as he discovers himself back on earth...


Eutopia: Behind enemy Lines  
  
  
BTW *Indicates communication with the computer* Confused? Patience, in time, all will be revealed.  
  
'The Price of Freedom is eternal vigilance'  
-Admiral Tollyn  
-Wing Commander IV - The Price of Freedom  
  
I woke up with a flash, as I always did, moving instinctivly to stop the danger I could sense. I looked to see a woman in a lab coat I was holding by the throat. I looked around, but did not recognise the place. It looked like a medical centre of some kind. The woman, wisely, did not try to move. "Where am I" I growled at her. She stuttered something out, but I couldn't hear her. I shook my head "What?" I asked. She looked at me with exasperation, and pointed to her throat. "Oh," I replied, embarrassed "Sorry." I loosened my grip. she coughed noisily "You're in the Medical facility at the SGC" Her words sent a chill through me. She must of seen the look of horror on my face, as she winced, as if waiting for death. I felt insulted. As if I, Commander of the Lightning Squad, would hurt a civilian. The memories hit me in a wave, that made me buckle at the knees. The flight through the town. Stopping SG1. Being hit with multiple shots. Dash's horror filled face. I shook my head clearing it. The doctor, foolishly had remained instead of running, was on her knees with a concerned expression on her face. "I'm alright" I gasped in answer to her unspoken question. "Could you get me that glass of water from behind you?" I asked. She nodded and quickly turned, and walked to the table before stopping in puzzlment "Ah, there's no water..." Her sentance was cut off as I hit her as gently as I dared over the back of her head. She slumped, and I caught her, and laid her gently on the bed. She had been kind, and deserved respect for it. However, I had to get out of here. I walked quickly to the door, sticking my head through, before pulling it quickly back. there was two guards stationed out the door. Marines, by the looks of them. I sighed, and cracked my knuckles. I should be able to take out two guards relitivly quickly, but you never know. Resolving myself, I reached my hands out the doorway, grabbing both guards by there helmet straps, and yanked them through into the medical centre. They fell through with a startled thud. I let the guy held in my right go, and punched the left guy with the palm of my hand, hitting his nose. A sickening snap, and he fell down lifeless to the floor, as the cartalige in his nose was driven directly into his brain. The other marine had recovered, but hesitated, before going for his side arm. I grabbed his helmet, and hit him with a right elbow, causing him to stagger. I kept my grip on him with my left, however, and several elbow strikes later, and he was laying on the ground with his comrade, in the same condition, but a little bloodier. I grunted with dissadisfaction, looking at the bodys. That had taken too long. As the marines had been wearing Kevlar body armour, and helmets, the only viable place to hit them was the face. Otherwise I wouldn't have even dragged them around the door.   
  
I dragged both bodies into a small room, some sort of storage or containment area, and stripped off the first guy, as his fatigues were not stained in blood, and put them on. I searched both bodies for weapons and came up with a K-Bar combat knife, two nine mm browning pistels, with two spare clips each, and a single mp5. I smirked at the second guy. "If you had been more fucking efficient" I thought, "I would be lying on the ground with a double tap in the chest." I walked out without a backwards glance.  
  
I stepped out and hesitated. Which way should I go? More importantly, what should I do? I decided there was three viable choices. 1: I found my way to the surface and enjoyed myself in whatever city was closest for a while. Whether I came back, or lived out my life happilly could wait for later. If I choose this, I would possibly doom Eutopia, as they may not be ready for an attack from Earth. I'd be fine, however.2:Get the hell back to PS359 as quickly as posible. I could find Dash and rescue her, or not, depending on whether she wanted to go. If I choose that option, I would have to recover my armour, and take/destroy Dash's, then prepare Eutopia for invasion. And finally, 3:Take the war to them. Kill and destroy all people who were aware of the Reaper Project. This option would ensure the safety of Eutopia, and would finally set us free. However, to do this, I would have to kill the officers that would be here by now looking for Dash and I, go to the Pentagon to destroy the records, and to Langley to kill a certain CIA director. The third option, I decided. However, it would be hard, and I would need all my wits, and... all my talents. I sighed, and used a process in my mind that I hadn't for a long time. *Power up* I commanded. A slight whine started, that only I could hear, it grow, then faded to nothing. My vision blurred, then cleared, sharper than before. An electronic beep sounded. *Computer is online, all systems optimal. Current temp is 25 degrees celcius. Altitude is negative one point five kilometers above sea level. Visability is 80%.* The computers voice paused as I fed it the operation objectives *Recomend infra red overlay* The familiar voice sounded in my head. I sighed rubbing my head. *Confirm Infra red overlay* My vision immedietly changed, as heat sources became extremly easy to see. I turned slowly, noting that I could see the doctors body through the wall, and the two soldiers less easily, as they were cooling. I didn't look, but I knew my eyes glowed at this point. I hadn't used the computer, the only useful thing I had got out of the Operation, in years. i guess you want an explination, huh? Well, it all started...  
  
  
  
  
Dreamy flashback music then, CUT!  
  
hahahahahaha! If you want to hear about Ice's startling new(?) ability, stay tuned, same time, same channel, next week! I know that I said I wouldn't release any more of this story until it was finished but... Well, I like this chapter as a teaser, anyway.  
  
Remember to review, please. 


End file.
